The Best Thing
by OrangeGoddess
Summary: T/R fluff that deals largely with Tobias musing about he and Rachel. Set to a tune of a lesser known Savage Garden song... please r/r


The Best Thing

The Best Thing

Offering from the temple of the OrangeGoddess

~*~

__

Disclaimer: I own neither Savage Garden *sigh* or the Animorphs. Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones belong to themselves and the Animorphs belong to Scholastic through KA Applegate. (If Tobias ever is looking for a new owner however… He he he!) This idea has probably been used before, but (if it's yours) I didn't do it on purpose! I seriously just never saw you fic before!

Thanks to all those people who've reviewed Dark Angel. (For a complete list, see part four of that fic, but I have to mention Mordsith_Goddess (AKA Kahlan, luv ya gurl!) here for emails/reviewing before I post this. And Alikat- thanks for your positive posting!) I swear I'm gonna get the next chapter out soon, but I needed a quick mental break… which led me to my Savage Garden CD… therefor, this fic (or whatever the heck it is) exists!!!

Explanation: This is pure pre-53 T/R sap. If you don't enjoy this couple owing to the fact that you are completely insane, you now have two choices. 1) Read the fic, become reformed, and write me a lovely review. 2) Push the back button up in the corner and return to the rest of fanfiction.net. *waits* And you all chose #1! What amazingly smart peoples you are! =)

~*~

__

Rachel and Tobias are sitting on the wet sand at the beach watching the sun go down. Tobias turns his head to watch the last rays of sun highlight Rachel's golden hair. His hand sneaks out to finger the soft strands, and Rachel turns and smiles at him. She leans fractionally sideways to lay her head on his shoulder. Tobias wraps his arm around her shoulders with a rare real smile on his peaceful (perfect!) face.

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry

Stuck in a maze searching for a way to 

Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me

__

Tobias flashes back to one of the nights he came to Rachel's room to do her homework. The happy images flash with battle shots until they blend into one.

You're so close where do you end where do I begin?

Always pushing and pulling

Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me

I'm in a daze stumbling and bewildered

__

Tobias sees Evil Rachel demanding that he choose between her and her good twin. Both Rachels' blend into one person while Tobias watches and she reaches for him to help her.

North of gravity head up in the stratosphere

You and I roller coaster riding love

You're the center of adrenaline

I'm beginning to understand

__

Rachel morphs bald eagle and joins Tobias in the skies. They ride the thermals, carefree and wholly enjoying the gifts of peace and wings. Suddenly the scene shifts to a fierce battle above the Yeerk pool. Tobias watches a battered version of himself stopping an enraged Rachel in grizzly morphs from destroying Taylor.

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

__

Rachel appears alive from behind Tobias (from MM3). He spins with surprise and sweeps her into a desperate, relieved first kiss with the other Animorphs watching with mild satisfaction. The image blends to the numerous other stolen kisses that were sneaked between missions.

Walk on broken glass make my way though fire

These are the things I would do for love

Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason

Up is down the impossible occurs each day

This intoxication thrills me

I only pray it doesn't kill me

__

Tobias lands as a hawk on the pile of broken glass that was originally a Yeerk cage. The scene melts into when he watched a half morphed Rachel fall through the newly formed hole in the roof of the Yeerk building that previously covered the landing tunnel for the Blade ship. He yelled in grief as Rachel faded out of site through the tunnel behind the fiery downed plane.

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

__

"I know who you are Tobias" is whispered in his ear. All of Tobias's memories start swirling around him in a tornado like effect. 

You're the center of adrenaline

And I'm beginning to understand

You could be the best thing about me

__

Rachel turns from her computer desk and smile at Tobias as he flies through her window.

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

__

The sun disappears completely below the distant horizon and Rachel lifts her head from Tobias's shoulder with a small sigh. He rises slowly to his feet and holds his hand out toward Rachel. She grabs on and Tobias pulls her to her feet. He watches as Rachel pauses to brush non-existent sand grains from her jeans before, hand in hand, they head off down the wet beach. The peaceful lapping of the waves slowly washes out the remaining trail of footprints into nothing.

~*~

__

K, that was my first music video fanfiction. (Correct title?) It probably sucked (so I expected to get flamed), but please review and let me know if I should ever bother to write in this genre again. =)


End file.
